Opposites Attract
by teardrops03
Summary: Raven keeps pushing away Beast Boy. Beast Boy tries to get closer to her. RaeBB RobStar (mainly RaeBB) FINISHED! O.O But now I have a proposition for all of you.
1. Just Another Day?

Opposites Attract

A/N: This takes place starting the afternoon after Spellbound. At first I'll be focusing on Raven and Beast Boy, then on Robin and Starfire. I dunno, I just do things that way- focus on one pairing or character, then skip directly to another. You see it in my non-fanfics, too.

Chapter One: Just Another Day?

Raven was in her room.  
Again.  
Meditating.  
Again.  
"Azarath Metrion (sp?) Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zin-"  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
She grew irritated. "Go away."  
It was Beast Boy. "Um, hey Rae, it's time for-"  
"GO AWAY."  
_On the other side of the door..._  
Beast Boy grew anxious. "It's...time...to eat..."  
"I'll be there soon."  
Beast Boy was about to say something, but decided against it, and walked away.  
_In Raven's room…_  
"Annoying little green freak..." mumbled Raven.

It was just another lunch. Beast Boy and Cyborg were debating about tofu and meat, Robin and Starfire were just doing _whatever_, and Raven was growing annoyed by Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
"Will you EVER shut UP!" shouted Raven. Beast Boy's fork started glowing black.  
"Uh, Rae?" said Beast Boy. "My fork..."  
The fork shatters.  
"Nevermind..."  
Without a word, you storm back to your room to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

3 hours later...  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
"Please go away."  
"Rae...are you okay?"  
_"Beast Boy **again**?_" thought Raven to herself. "What do you want."  
"Um...are you okay?"  
"I'm FINE." _Why does he suddenly care?_  
"Oh...okay...Wanna play a game?"  
Raven rolled your eyes. "No, Beast Boy, I do not want to participate in your games."  
_On the other side of the door..._  
Beast Boy sighed. "Okay...talk to ya later, Rae."  
"My name is Raven."  
But Beast Boy didn't hear that, because he walked away as Raven said that.

LATER ON...  
They were all fighting against a giant monster that was terrorizing the city. Robin was using his big stick thing (I forget what that's called, okay?), Starfire was throwing starbolts at it, Cyborg was shooting at it, Beast Boy was turning into various animals and attacking it, and Raven was using her powers to throw large items at it. Unfortunately, it was strong. REAL strong. It was as if none of their attacks were having any effect.  
"I DO NOT THINK THIS IS WORKING!" shouted Starfire.  
Beast Boy turned into a hornet, and stung the monster's neck. And just like every other attempt, that didn't work.  
"STAR! CY! LET'S COMBINE ATTACKS!" shouted Raven, and she, Starfire, and Cyborg proceeded to make a combination of their attacks to fire at the monster. That seemed to have an effect.  
"KEEP IT GOING! THE MONSTER IS WEAKENING!" shouted Robin.  
Beast Boy, in human form, shouted, "DUDE, THAT LOOKS SO AWESOME!"  
Raven rolled her eyes. The monster finally collapsed.  
They all stayed silent for a little bit.  
"Dude...THAT WAS AWESOME!"  
Raven smirked and retorted, "Simple minds are easily amused, Beast Boy."  
Beast Boy scowled. "Hey!"  
"Come on, let's head back," says Robin, knowing exactly where that was going.  
"Come on, BB!" said Cyborg, getting out a video game once they all got back.  
"I'm SO gonna win this time," grinned Beast Boy as he picks up a controller. Raven was on the couch reading, and Robin and Starfire were watching this. Soon enough, Beast Boy lost. "REMATCH!" he shouted.  
"Haha, no way, BB!" laughed Cyborg.  
"But, Cyborg-" complained Beast Boy.  
"No buts. It's time to make dinner. WHO WANTS BACON?"  
"Dude, you can't make that!"  
"Oh, yes I can!"  
"But I can't eat that!"  
"Then don't eat it," said Robin smugly.  
Beast Boy looked frustrated, then walked to his room.


	2. Stuck On Who?

Chapter Two: Stuck On Who?

EVEN LATER ON...  
Raven was back in her room, listening to music.

_I can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind..._

She smirked. _How ironic._  
For at that moment, she was thinking about Malchior. _Just one day ago..._  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
Raven groaned. "Beast Boy, please leave me alone."  
To her surprise, there was no reply. _Since when does he listen to me?_  
_ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR..._  
"See? She doesn't want to talk with me! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" begged Beast Boy.  
Cyborg frowned. "You'll have to do it eventually."  
"I know, but...NOT NOW! I'm not ready..."  
Cyborg sighed. "Fine. Be a coward."  
"I have justi-justi-I have a good reason!"  
"Justification. And what is it?"  
"SHE MIGHT BLOW ME UP!"  
"Fine. Tomorrow."  
_Back in Raven's room..._  
"What on earth are they yelling about?" wondered Raven out loud, then shrugged it off, and got a book to read.


	3. Security

Chapter Three: Security

The next morning...  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
"GO AWAY, BEAST BOY."  
"But I, uh...um...I need to talk with you...it's important..." came Beast Boy's voice timidly.  
Raven sighed. _Maybe I should just give this kid a break._ "Come in."  
The door slowly opened, and Beast Boy shuffled in. "So, what's up?" he asked.  
"YOU'RE the one who wanted to talk, REMEMBER?"  
"Oh...yeah...um...can...can I sit down?"  
"Sure, whatever."  
Beast Boy sat at the foot of the bed. "Um...a couple days ago...with that whole Malchior thing...um...I just want you to know that if you feel lonely, you always got me...us, you always got us to talk to."  
Raven was surprised. "Thanks, Beast Boy."  
Beast Boy turned a slight shade of pink. "You're...you're welcome, Rae. Raven."  
There was a brief pause.  
"...we should get down to breakfast and stuff," said Beast Boy quickly, getting up, and he bolted out of the room. Raven sat there for a moment.  
"That was weird."

"Friends, I have made a new breakfast for you to consume!" said Starfire happily, presenting a plate of purple and green...Jell-O.  
"Well, this is new..." commented Robin, poking his fork at it. It moved around.  
"Is it...Jell-O?" asked Cyborg, looking at the substance.  
Starfire said, "Please wait for a moment!" and she went to get something from the kitchen, and brought it back. "Is this what you mean? The O of Jell?" (Okay, so that's a little farfetched, but I couldn't resist doing that!)  
"Uh...yeah, that's Jell-O, but how'd you get it to be purple and green when it's supposed to be red?" questioned Beast Boy, also poking at the dish.  
Starfire looked confused. "What do you mean? I followed the directions."  
The others looked at each other nervously.  
"Well, let us consume the O of Jell!" Starfire happily scooped out some "O of Jell" onto her plate, and began to eat it. Robin sighed, and put some on his plate, followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
"What about you, Raven?" asked Cyborg.  
"Yeah, don't you want some Jell-O?" asked Beast Boy.  
"I'm content with my herbal tea," replied Raven. "But I don't think Robin and Starfire are about to eat all that Jell-O by themselves, boys."  
Beast Boy and Cyborg looked down at their untouched Jell-O.  
"Friends, are you not hungry?" asked Starfire.  
Beast Boy and Cyborg started to grin, but Robin said, "Beast Boy. Cyborg." in a way that would make the devil tell the truth.  
Beast Boy and Cyborg scarfed down the Jell-O, shouted "DONE!" and ran to play video games.  
"Raven? Are you sure you do not wish to try the O of Jell?" asked Starfire.  
"I'm not hungry," replied Raven.  
"Oh...that is all right then..." said Starfire.  
"WHAT! HOW DID YOU BEAT ME!" came Cyborg's voice.  
"DUDE, I WON FOR ONCE! YEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!" came Beast Boy's voice.  
Raven rolled her eyes. _Any second now, he's gonna come bounding up to us saying he's the King of one game or another..._  
"I BEAT CYBORG! I BEAT CYBORG! I **BEAT** CYBORG!" shouted Beast Boy happily.  
"BB, we get it already!" said Cyborg bitterly.  
"Good for you. Maybe you have some talent after all," said Raven. _Did that just come out of **me?**_  
"That is glorious, Beast Boy!" said Starfire cheerfully.  
Suddenly, red lights started flashing, and the alarm went off. Robin came in. "It's a new one for once," he said. "Down robbing the bank. Let's go!"

They follow him to the bank, where some guy was trying to get away. He started to panic when he saw the Titans.  
"Oh...crap."  
Before the robber knew what hit him, Robin hit him in the stomach with his katana (sp? do i even have the right word?). That's when the robber's eyes started glowing black, and the earth beneath them started to shake.  
Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo, and jumped over the cracks that the mini-earthquake was making, then turned into a cat before scratching up the robber's face. Raven saw the robber's hands beginning to glow, so she surrounded Beast Boy with dark energy, and pulled him off the robber. Starfire threw starbolts at the robber, and Cyborg also fired at him. Raven muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and abeam of black energy hit the robber, and he was knocked out.  
"Good job, guys," said Robin. "Our work here is done."  
Beast Boy approached Raven. "How come you pulled me off?"  
"Because the guy's hands were glowing and you were attacking his head."  
"Oh...thanks."  
"...you're...welcome..."

As they headed back to the Tower, Raven thought to herself, _"This is getting weird..."_


	4. Wiser Than She Seems

Chapter Four: Wiser Than She Seems

Responses:

**dragoon-bane:** thanks for clearing that up about the katana! I think I meant a bo stick thing…and thanks for reviewing!

**Violet Aura:** thanks for reviewing and you're welcome!

Now onto the story!

Starfire collapsed on her bed and sighed deeply. Things had been confusing as of late, and, of course, she had no idea what was going on. She had heard Cyborg and Robin talking about how Beast Boy was trying to get closer to Raven, but she kept pushing him away for some strange reason. She remembered a conversation she had with Robin on the roof about the whole thing.

FLASHBACK

"Robin, what is wrong with Raven?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has been more…hostile to Beast Boy than she usually is, except for when she lifted him off the robber's head."

"That comes as no surprise to me. I think she's afraid of people getting too close to her."

"And…Beast Boy is getting close to her?"

"Well, yeah. You know how Malchior got close to her, and then betrayed her?"

"Yes…"

"Raven might be afraid that if she lets anybody else get too close, then she'll be hurt again."

"But Beast Boy would not hurt her!"

"We know that, and Beast Boy knows that, but Raven doesn't."

"Does Beast Boy realize that Raven is afraid of this?"

"I think so."

"Then why is he trying to get close to her?"

"Because he likes her."

"…I thought he and Raven were friends, so he must like her?"

"No, not that sort of "like". I mean…the way Beast Boy likes Raven is similar to love…"

"Love…of a friend?"

"No…more than friends. Like the way I feel about-" Robin caught himself, but started to turn red.

"Like the way you feel about who?"

"Um…I-I really can't say."

"What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?"

"Love."

"Um…you can't stop thinking about them, you feel more nervous when they're around, but you're happy at the same time, there are butterflies in your stomach, that kind of thing."

"When people love someone…they eat butterflies?"

"No, they just feel like there are butterflies in their stomach."

"Oh…I think I understand…thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome, Star."

Starfire smiled and walked back inside. Robin sighed.

"I understand, too."

END FLASHBACK (A/N: Sighs so fluffy...)

Starfire knew what Robin was talking about. For she felt all of the things around a certain someone for a long time now.

"But how am I to handle it?" she wondered out loud. Starfire smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"I must speak with friend Raven!"

Raven was reading in her room silently, when someone knocked on the door. "BEAST BOY, GO AWAY!" she shouted.

"Friend Raven, it is Starfire!"

Raven eased. "Come in."

Starfire slowly opened the door, looking around the room. "I wish to speak with you about…love."

"It's Robin, isn't it?" (A/N: Notice how sarcastically so much time passed before Raven brought that up)

Starfire turned a deep shade of crimson. "How did you know?"

"Call it a gift. Do you think you love Robin?"

"Well, I asked him what that felt like, and according to what he said…yes."

"Not surprised at all." (A/N: Neither are the rest of us.)

"What shall I do?"

"Ask him out."

"…Ask…him…out?"

"On a date."

"What is this "date"?"

Raven sighed. "It's where you ask the person you like-in your case, love- to go somewhere with you."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Oh, that is what Cyborg and Beast Boy were speaking of to Robin!"

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

"Why will you not let Beast Boy become close to you?"

Raven felt her face burn. "Uh…why do you ask?"

"Because he has said things about wanting to get to know you more. Why will you not let him?"

Raven sighed. _Telling will ease this burden._ "I'll tell you, but you can't say a word to ANYONE, okay?"

Starfire nodded. "I promise I will not tell."

"Well…I don't want him to get close because I care about him too much." _Did I just say that?_

"You love friend Beast Boy then?"

"Er, uh, no!" Raven blushed deeply. "I just don't want him to get close, because he'll hate me…"

"Has he not been in your mind?"

"Yes…"

"Then would it not make sense that he still loves you after seeing the true you?"

Raven was stunned. "What are you getting at, Starfire?"

"I believe that you and Beast Boy are…as you say…meant to be more than friends?"

"Star…what's THAT supposed to mean?" _Don't kid yourself, you know **exactly** what that means._

"Is it not obvious? You and Beast Boy love each other, yes?"

"Uhhhhh…Star, are you sure you're getting this right?"

"I read somewhere the definition of love…Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. I have seen you and Beast Boy behave this way towards one another at times."

Silence.

"You're wiser than you let on."

"Thank you! Come, let us go to the room of dining! It is time for dinner!" Starfire floated from the room, leaving Raven sitting on her bed quietly.

"So I love him."


	5. Found Out

Replies!

**dragoon-bane:** thanks! Glad I'm not slaughteringStarfire's character! (I thought I was really pushing it, to be honest, but having fun anyways!)

**quite-a-shame:** Wow, thanks! I have no idea what I'm doing…just kinda making this up as I go along.

**Regrem Erutaerc:** Thank you! At the rate these ideas are randomly popping in my head…I might be done with this by spring break. O.O…

**Disclaimer (that I FINALLY remember)**: I don't own Teen Titans, or Monty Python.

Once my best friend takes over the world, THEN I might, along with the Netherlands, Denmark, Finland, Sweden, and Norway…I'VE SAID TOO MUCH:X

To the next chapter now…

HI-HO, SILVER! AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!

…um…always wanted to say that.

* * *

Chapter Five: Found Out

Down at the dinner table, it was strangely quiet. Not even Cyborg or Beast Boy were arguing over meat and tofu. It was as if they all had this instinct that something was about to happen.

And happen it did.

"How were your days today, friends?" asked Starfire, breaking the silence.

"Boring," came the boys' reply.

"Interesting," replied Raven. Starfire saw a very small trace of a blush come across her face, and she smiled.

There was a brief pause.

"Shall we watch a movie after dinner?" asked Starfire when nobody else spoke up.

"Yeah! We can watch Wicked Scary again!" grinned Beast Boy.

"No way! Let's get out Monty Python!" said Cyborg.

"What is the Python of Monty? Is it poisonous?" asked Starfire with wide eyes.

"No, Monty Python is a moronic movie with very little plot and that these idiots find disturbingly amusing. Let me introduce Exhibit A: Beast Boy, do your impression," ordered Raven in her monotone voice.

"Which one?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven groaned, and replied, "I don't care- WHATEVER!"

(A/N: Oh, man, this is gonna be so hard, there are so many good quotes from that movie!)

…GOT A GOOD ONE!

Beast Boy cleared his throat, then began reciting in a British accent, "It's only a flesh wound!"

"I cut your arm off!" assisted Cyborg, also in a British accent.

"And blablabla- GET BACK HERE, YOU PANSY!" shouted Beast Boy.

"I am afraid I do not understand why Beast Boy is telling a flower to return?" said a very confused Starfire.

"Um…let's move on to Exhibit B. Cyborg, tell her some of the props they use," said Raven.

"Coconuts-" started Cyborg, interrupted by Robin and Beast Boy saying "Are you suggesting that coconuts migrate?" The boys laughed, and Cyborg continued after a bit. "The holy hand grenade, a giant weighing thing-"

"That's enough. Now, do you _really_ want to see that movie now?" asked Raven.

"Why is it called Python of Monty?"

"Because…" started to explain Robin, but found he- along with the other fanatics of Monty Python- were at a loss for words.

"Is there a snake in it?" asked Starfire.

"No, but there's a killer bunny!" chirped Beast Boy, turning into a green bunny and hopping around the kitchen. Raven rolled her eyes.

"THERE IS A RABBIT IN THE PYTHON OF MONTY?" shouted Starfire with joy. "Let us watch that, then!"

Raven sighed. "Oh, great."

The boys cheered, and high-fived each other. "ALL RIGHT!"

Later on…

"Are you suggesting that coconuts migrate?" said Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin along with the movie. Starfire seemed to be enjoying it, and Raven was wondering what on earth the people who made this film were thinking.

"_If they were thinking at all_," thought Raven with a small smirk.

Unfortunately for her, Beast Boy saw this, and thought that she was enjoying the movie.

"YOU LIKE IT! YOU LIKE THIS MOVIE!" he shouted, pausing the movie.

Raven looked at him in horror, then quickly said, "No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! I saw you smile!"

"What- I wasn't smiling!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

This went on for a few minutes before Beast Boy became really frustrated.

"Fine! Just cover up your obvious appreciation for Monty Python just like you do everything else!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You cover up EVERYTHING! You keep away from us, you cover up your emotions-"

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"Yeah, well, you could at LEAST trust us a little more! We're your friends!"

"I know! You've told me that! Maybe I'm hiding from you all because I don't want you to be hurt because maybe I love you!" Raven covered her mouth in shock, and everyone stared at her.

Long, awkward silence.

Beast Boy broke it. "What did you say?"

Raven's eyes started filling with tears, and she ran away. The lightbulb exploded in the kitchen area.


	6. Freedom to Feel?

Chapter Six: Freedom to Feel?

Replies

**RavenluvsBB**: Oh, but I LIVE for suspense! Hahaha, I think I'm almost done with it…_almost. _Maybe another chapter after this…or two…kinda need some more action in here…LIGHTBULB!

**dragoon-bane**: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MONTY PYTHON! You have to! It's one of the most hilarious movies ever!

**given-inside**: thanks! I like that verse as well.

**quite-a-shame**: yeah, now things are going to get pretty interesting. AND NOW I CAN USE THE SONG THAT REMINDS ME OF BB AND RAVEN!

**taijiyathelostone**: thanks! yeah..."maybe"...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans…and I don't own "Freedom to Feel" by John Reuben…he does. But I didn't put the whole song, cuz I can't think of that much to write.

LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

* * *

_Step away_

_Keep your distance_

_I can't be what you want me to be_

_But right now there are things inside I don't want you to see_

_So take your personal spotlight_

_Shine it on someone else for a while_

_I can't force a happy face or makeshift you a smile_

"Well…I suppose now would be a bad time to start up the movie again, wouldn't it?" said Cyborg awkwardly.

Beast Boy stood silently, staring at where Raven had been before she ran off. A good deal of things had exploded around him, but he didn't even flinch.

"Or maybe it would. Come on, Beast Boy, start up the movie. It'll help take your mind off things," said Robin.

Beast Boy finally snapped out of his trance. "What- you expect my mood to change automatically back to happy again? Well guess what, it just doesn't work that way!" snapped Beast Boy.

"Friend, maybe you need to be alone to think," said Starfire.

"Yeah…maybe…" said Beast Boy. "I'll be in my room." Beast Boy walked away.

The others sat there for a moment.

"Great- TWO Ravens," commented Cyborg, trying to lighten the mood.

Another pause.

Robin broke it. "Hey Star, since when are you so smart for these things?"

_I can't deny what I see, what I feel or what's in front of me_

_So take your world of precious moments of make-believe_

_They never made me believe in anything_

_But left me with nothing to hold on to_

_Your quick fix and magic tricks can only disguise what I was going through_

Raven cried in her room, breaking a good majority of it. "He…it's like Malchior all over again…I loved him…but he didn't love me…" A book exploded. She remembered Malchior. _He made me feel…like I was loved. Well, I guess I'll never be…I'm too…_

"Creepy…" she whispered.

_And now I'm thinkin' it was when it wasn't_

_And now I'm tryin' to rationalize what just doesn't_

_Come together and somehow doesn't make sense_

_But God, how can I convince them when I'm not even convinced?_

"Beast Boy, open up and talk to me!" came Cyborg's voice from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone! I need to think!" shouted Beast Boy.

"BB, come on! We all know you have issues thinking!"

Beast Boy let out a low growl. "Now is NOT the time to be making fun of me!"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped! Now come on and let me in!"

Beast Boy sighed. _Maybe it would be better to hear a voice of reason. _"Fine."

The door opened, and Cyborg stepped inside. "So she loves you."

"Yeah."

"I guess opposites _do _attract."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Well, you _do _like her."

"DO NOT!" _Not true not true not true not true…?_ (Haha…the computer wanted to change it to "true true true…" Even THAT'S a BBRae 'shipper!)

"Man, if you can't be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself."

_Everybody's thinking it_

_But nobody's saying it_

_Everybody's saying it_

_But nobody's feeling it_

_Everybody's feeling it_

_But nobody's seeing it_

_So how am I supposed to know what's real?_

"_He didn't say anything…he doesn't love me…Malchior didn't, and I guess Beast Boy doesn't either…why do I feel like this?_" thought Raven, while in her mind.

"Because you love him."

Raven looked up to an emotion she had not seen before. "Who're you?"

A Raven with a light pink and white cape smiled. "I'm Love."

Raven gasped. "You're not serious, are you?"

"No, she's Love!" quipped Funny Raven as she walked up. "THAT'S Serious!" Funny Raven pointed to a Raven with a sapphire-color cape.

Raven rolled her eyes. "So I HAVE snapped."

"No, guys, let me talk with Raven!" said Love. The other Ravens walked off, leaving only Love and Raven.

"So I'm in love with Beast Boy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"But he doesn't love me…"

"Yes, he does!"

"You don't know that!"

"And you don't know that he doesn't!"

"_Oh nice, I'm FIGHTING with myself! And losing!_" thought Raven bitterly.

_False sense of happiness_

_My security wrapped up in this_

_These control freaks seek out who they can brainwash and make activists_

_They'd rather have me lie than bring my failure to the light_

_Keep your secrets to yourself_

_It's not about you but them lookin' right_

Beast Boy had calmed down. "…I'm not entirely her opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm ALWAYS that happy? Well, I'm not," said Beast Boy bitterly.

Cyborg looked alarmed. "Beast Boy, I want you to know that we all care about you, and if-"

"DUDE, I'm not suicidal! Just…" Beast Boy sighed. "I just know what she feels like sometimes."

"Like…the whole Malchior thing?"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy sighed. "But at least Terra repented before…" (A/N: Sorry Terra-haters…but I think that she was truly forgiven…)

Cyborg stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, she's gone through a lot more than I have…She's the once I'm concerned about."

_No time to be ugly_

_Don't trouble them with your doubt and fears_

_Shout for joy little boys and girls_

_You brokenness ain't welcome here_

_Well excuse me while I bleed through and my life becomes see-through_

_Don't ask for transparency but reject what you see into_

Love and Raven were still fighting.

"I CAN'T LOVE HIM! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"NO I DON'T, AND YOU DON'T KNOW THAT, EITHER!"

"HELLO, IF I LOVE HIM, I'LL PROBABLY BLOW HIM UP!"

"YOU ONLY NEED A 2 PERCENT CHANCE TO LIVE!"

"THOSE AREN'T VERY GOOD ODDS!"

"BUT THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!"

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I SAID THAT TO HIM!"

"DUH, YEAH! BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE FRUSTRATED, NOT LOVING!"

Raven groaned loudly. "WHY ARE YOU SO INSISTENT ON THIS!"

"MAYBE BECAUSE LOVING IS GOOD FOR YOU!"

_Everyone is thinking it_

_But nobody's saying it_

_Everyone is saying it_

_But nobody's feeling it_

_Everyone is feeling it_

_So how am I supposed to know what's real?_

"You…_care_ about her."

Beast Boy frowned. "Not like that!"

"Man, _give me a break! _You know you love her!"

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?"

"You're always trying to make her smile, do something with her, talk with her- how much more evidence do you need?"

"But…I…she…"

"Man, you were right. You need to figure this out yourself. Talk to us when you're ready to admit it. Or, preferably, to her." With that, Cyborg walked out.

Beast Boy sighed, and sat on his bed. "Is he right? Do I love her?"

_Everyone is thinking it_

_Everyone is feeling it_

_But nobody is seeing it_

_And how_

_How am I supposed to feel?_

_How am I supposed to know what's real?_

Raven stood stunned at what Love had said. "What?"

"You heard me. Loving is good for you. Especially in this case."

"…but…but…but…"

"Here's where I take my leave. You stand at a crossroads- you can either admit it for real, or try to deny it. Your choice." Love walked away, and Raven collapsed on the ground.

"Is she right? Maybe I should just come to terms with it…"

* * *

And here's where I leave you for now! 

Next chapter: Fighting!


	7. The Breaking Point

Chapter Seven: The Breaking Point

Replies!

**dragoon-bane**: you shall see very soon here.

**Hahasterio**: oh, but I did! But I shan't (dude, I just said shan't…weird) leave you hanging at chapter 6 again, seeing as how this is chapter seven. XD

**Shantel**: Chapter Seven will be done…well, now.

**AnimeKittyCafe**: Thanks for reviewing! Well, according to you, there's still a .1 chance she WON'T blow him up…

**RavenluvsBB**: Glad I made you un-bored!

**Coolcatjas**: We're gonna get some serious RobStar fluff in this chapter. And I mean SERIOUS fluff! Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Forever 17 by Zoegirl.

This is going to be one _heck _of a long chapter.

Let the chapter began!

HI-HO, SILVERADO!

…isn't that a car or somethin? Eh, oh well…

* * *

A/N: This takes place while Raven and Beast Boy (with the help of Cyborg) are thinking.

Robin and Starfire decided to finish the movie some other time, and went into the kitchen to talk. Oh, and eat, too.

"Star, did you know how Raven felt about Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

Starfire blushed a little, and replied, "I cannot lie to you, friend. I knew that friend Raven had those feelings."

"You know what that means, right?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "I am unaware of what you mean."

"It means that, depending on how Beast Boy feels, things could either get very ugly, or-"

"Or very good, yes?"

"…Well…yeah."

"Friend Robin? May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever felt what Raven feels like?"

Robin turned an unbelievable shade of red, but quickly shook off the color. "Um, yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Who do you have feelings for?" asked Starfire.

"_Oh, crap, she's caught me!_" thought Robin, but in the nick of time, Cyborg came in. (I know, you just want to KILL Cyborg right about now, huh? Haha, joking…)

"How is Beast Boy?" asked Starfire, apparently forgetting about Robin for the time being.

Cyborg smirked. "We just might have a match on our hands."

Starfire clapped joyfully, and shouted, "Glorious! Beast Boy has the same feelings for Raven as well, then?"

"It appears so," said Cyborg.

"Never thought THEY would ever like each other," said Robin.

Brief note: I know it seems like I'm focusing on Raven and Beast Boy right now, but I promise I will get back to the RobStar fluff!

End of the brief note.

"Yeah, unlike some OTHER people I know, HINT, HINT," said Cyborg loudly and emphasizing "HINT, HINT".

Robin and Starfire looked at him blankly. "What do you mean, Cyborg?" asked Starfire innocently.

Cyborg looked at the two oblivious friends in front of him and groaned, throwing up his hands and mumbling something about, "Crazy oblivious people" and "…can't see past their own noses…" as he walked away.

"Well, that was weird," commented Robin.

"Yes, it surely was. What do you suppose Cyborg meant?" wondered Starfire.

Robin shrugged. "Dunno. Anyways, we should be heading off to-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Red lights circled around, and Robin and Starfire looked at each other for half a moment, then ran off. (Sorry if I got the alarm wrong, I just can't remember it that well…-;)

They all met each other at the doorway, and Cyborg explained, "HIVE robbery at the bank. It's weird; Jinx is missing. But that's besides the point- let's go!" The Titans ran off to the bank. (Here's where it's going to get really interesting)

The two members of the HIVE and the Titans were battling it out, when suddenly, a large cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared up, no longer standing in front of the Titans were Gizmo and Mammoth, but Slade.

"Dude, what's going on?" wondered Beast Boy out loud.

"What do you want, Slade?" said Robin bitterly.

"Something to do," chuckled Slade maniacally. "Oh, and to destroy you."

"Oh, that's all?" said Cyborg sarcastically.

"So, how are you going to try it this time?" asked Robin, trying to control his anger. "You have a sniper team? Robot army? Bomb? Please, humor us."

"Although those options sound good, I'm going to go with a different option. Remember those probes I planted in your friends when you were my apprentice, Robin?" chuckled Slade.

Robin growled maliciously. "So it's _that_ again, huh? You have them planted in all of us?"

"Not all of you. Just the redhead."

Robin's face no longer reflected anger, but fear. "What makes you think that'll destroy all of us?" he questioned, trying to hide his fear.

"Well, you do love her, after all. If she goes down, you'll go down with her. And that will break apart the rest of you."

Cyborg frowned. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm going to win either way. All I'm asking if for the Teen Titans to separate, and become anonymous citizens of different cities."

Starfire was in tears, but she shouted, "YOU WILL NOT AND WE SHALL NOT! FRIENDS, TITANS, GO!"

She alone ran forward. Slade smirked.

"Foolish girl. You choose your friends over your own life?"

Starfire looked at Slade spitefully. "It is written, no greater love is shown than when people lay down their lives for their friends. I am willing to show this love. Leave them alone." (A/N: Another Bible verse, which I **LOVE** to work into stories!)

"You're saying that if I let them live, you will give your life?"

"Starfire, don't do it!" protested Cyborg.

"We need you on the team!" shouted Beast Boy.

"We need you PERIOD!" shouted Raven.

Robin was too much in shock to say anything.

Starfire gave a cold, hard stare to Slade. "Yes. It is a deal."

"Starfire, NO! YOU CAN'T!" finally shouted Robin, running up to the Tamaranian, and embracing her. Slade watched this, amused.

"Robin, I must-"

"No. We can find another way to beat him."

"I see no other-"

"Star, listen to me."

Star looked into Robin's…mask. "Yes?"

"I…I love you. Don't do this."

Star's expression changed from one of confusion and fear to one of love. "I love you as well, Robin."

Robin and Starfire paused for a moment before kissing each other.

Of course, Beast Boy interrupted. (Readers: KILL BEAST BOY! KILL BEAST BOY! Take out guns )

"Uh, hate to ruin a Kodak moment here, but Slade _is _kinda standing right there."

Starfire remembered what she planned to do, and looked at Robin once more. "Goodbye, Robin. Please do not forget me."

Robin smiled a sad smile. "I won't."

Starfire stepped forward to Slade. "I am ready."

Slade pressed a button, and Starfire started shouting in agony. (Readers: NOOOOOOO!" But she suddenly stopped, and Slade fell to the ground, unconscious. Robin stood over him, bo in hand.

"I won't forget you because you're not going anywhere," he said triumphantly. (Readers: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!)

"But Star's still badly injured," commented Cyborg. "We need to get her back to the Tower Infirmary."

"Let's go, guys," said Robin, and he picked Starfire up in his arms.

THREE DAYS LATER…

Robin sat by Starfire's bed silently, praying that she'd wake up soon. "Come on Star…please wake up…we need you…" he said, stroking her hand gently. "…I need you."

He turned on the radio and began to listen.

_Never thought it would be me_

_Living in a shattered dream_

_How could this be_

_The end for me_

_What I wouldn't give to have_

_A life to live, a day to plan_

_Instead I'll be_

_Forever seventeen_

_Coulda lived out every dream_

_I coulda been most anything_

_Can someone wake me up_

_I haven't lived yet_

_I'm only seventeen_

_God, did You forget_

_I'm just a baby_

_And I don't wanna be_

_Forever seventeen_

Robin laughed without much feeling. "Nice timing."

He could have sworn he saw Starfire stirring, but it proved to be false. He sighed.

"Come on Star…"

_I'll never have a bed to make_

_A test to take_

_A summer day_

_I'll always be forever seventeen_

_I coulda had a family_

_If things had worked out differently_

_Instead I'll be forever seventeen_

_Could I have just one more day_

_A chance to learn from my mistakes_

_Can someone wake me up_

_I haven't lived yet_

_I'm only seventeen_

_God, did You forget_

_I'm just a baby_

_And I don't wanna be_

_Forever seventeen_

_In a matter of a moment_

_Life fell before my eyes_

_Now I'm looking at the meaning of_

_The miracle of life_

_Where were we going_

_Without even knowing_

_The answer deep inside_

"I coulda sworn I saw you move that time," said Robin half to himself. Now he thought he was going insane.

"…Rob…Robin?"

_Forever seventeen_

Robin let go of Starfire's hand. "Starfire! You're okay!"

_So don't give up_

_You haven't lived yet_

_You're only seventeen_

_And God did not forget_

_You're just a baby_

Robin sprang up. "Star! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Cuz I can get it for you if you-"

"Robin." Starfire's eyes looked deep and content. "I just want you to be here."

Robin smiled and sat back down. "How do you feel?"

"I feel tired and sore and…what happened to Slade? Were we victorious?" asked Starfire eagerly.

Robin replied, "Yeah. We won."

"GLORIOUS!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven entered the room, and started smiling (save Raven, of course) when they saw Starfire had woken.

"Starfire! You're okay!" shouted Beast Boy joyfully.

"Friends! I am pleased to see you are well!" said Starfire happily, and the group talked for a long period of time.

* * *

Next time- the ending! 


	8. The Happy Ending

Chapter Eight: The HappyEnding

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. YET! AHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Clears throat) I'm okay.

I know, it's finished! So unbelievable, isn't it?

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING… 

Raven went up to the roof just as the sun started to rise. She was surprised to see Beast Boy sitting at the edge, dangling his legs over the top. She half-smiled, and sat down by him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"What're you thinking about?"

"About Robin and Starfire. It's kind of strange if you think about it. Starfire was ready to give her life to save ours, and Robin was ready to save hers."

"They love each other, you know."

"Yeah…"

There was a pause. It wasn't awkward, the two were just a bit awestruck by the amazing sunrise.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Remember what you said before? When you got really mad at me?"

Raven fought a blush from creeping over her face. "Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?" Beast Boy stopped Raven from putting her hood up, and looked her in the eyes.

Raven paused for a moment. "Beast Boy, I-"

"Because I love you too."

NOW it was an awkward pause!

"_He really loves me! But I can't_-"

"_Raven, shut up and show him. Trust me. I am you, after all,_" came Love's voice in her head.

Raven smiled, and kissed Beast Boy gently. Once they broke apart, they looked around.

"Nothing blew up," grinned Beast Boy.

"No, it didn't," smirked Raven, and the two kissed each other, except more deeply.

"_Didn't I tell you it was good to love?_"

THE END!

…? (BA, BA, BUMMMMMMM!)


	9. Final Replies

Final Replies!

Oh boy, did you all surprise me when I went to bed getting 23, and waking up with **36**!

**dragoon-bane**: thanks very much for reviewing! And yeah…I was rather satisfied with how it ended as well.

**RavenluvsBB**: Thanks! You're so nice!

**Grey Rain**: Like your name. Mainly because I'm a nimbomaniac…uh…it's a word I made up that means "rain obsessor". But thanks for the criticism, I'll keep all that in mind for next time! (And quite surprisingly, you didn't make me cry! I cry very easily…)

**BlanchietheBlonde**: Thanks! You're a nice person, too!

**TTFan**: Yeah, I know what the "big stick thing" is called now. I was having serious identifying issues that day. And WOW, you can yodel! That's cool cheese! And glad you liked it!

**starrobfreak4**: Thanks! There are so many nice people on here, and you're one of them!

**All reviewers**: Thanks so much for taking the time to review! You're all very nice people, and expect me to show up in the reviews to your stories! Hugs reviewers Thanks guys, your reviews have meant a lot!

Unfortunately, I must give my original fics on Fictionpress some long-overdue attention. So, don't expect much from me except for various one-shots. Sorry guys! But I think you might like my original story. It's called "Tales of Insanity" and "More Tales of Insanity" (because the first one was a hit! In my point of view, anyways). So, if you want, you can check that out, too. But Grey Rain, it doesn't have a whole lot of depth, and each chapter has a new "plot", so I don't know if you should read it or not…Haha, just kidding. You will find those stories under Humor! or rain-angel03...take your pick!

Once again, thanks for reviewing, and God Bless!

RainSprite03


	10. The Proposition

I've received an interesting propositionas of late from **FantasyObsessed**to write a sequel to Opposites Attract. However, I am currently involved in working on an original series, but I should be getting back into the fan-fics in a week or so. So, how 'bout it? Should I write a sequel to this story? Your call.


End file.
